Non-volatile memory (NVM) has achieved widespread adoptions for code and data storage applications. One type of NVMs is phase change memories which employ phase change materials. The phase change materials may switch between an amorphous phase and a crystalline phase. The memory cell may be programmed by altering the phase of the phase change material. It may be accomplished by applying an electrical current through the phase change material to heat the material.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a more efficient heating and less thermal crosstalk between neighboring bits of the memory devices.